Por fin a Tu Lado
by Avatar Girl Emperatriz
Summary: Shun se despierta una mañana de verano con ese vacío que no logra llenar con nada, un fugaz pensamiento pasa por su cabeza...¿qué será de ella? lo averiguará?...un tierno Shun/Fabia! dedicado a Kona Kana Lee, feliz cumple amiga, que lo disfrutes!


Konnichiwa minna-san! No soy nueva en Fanfiction pero si en el Fandom de Bakugan, así que podría decirse que es mi debut jeje. Y decidí hacerlo con un ligero one shoot dedicado a Shun y Fabia, no sé qué piensan ustedes pero es una pareja que me gusta mucho, creo que pegan muy bien.

**Además dedico esta historia con mucho cariño a mi querida amiga Kona Kana Lee, hoy por su cumpleaños, muchas felicidades! ojalá te guste mi pequeño regalo, tú me lo pediste verdad? pues aquí lo tienes**

Ahora si Leat´s read!

**Por fin a Tu Lado**

Un viento fresco lo despertó por la mañana colándose entre las cortinas abiertas, con lentitud se desperezó y sus preciosos ojos dorados divisaron las nubes moviéndose perezosamente en el cielo, Shun sonrió un poco. Las vacaciones estaban por terminar. Pronto en un par de días volvería a la universidad, y de nuevo al ajetreo de la rutina diaria...

Había pasado tiempo ya desde sus aventuras con los bakugan y ahora la vida seguía tranquilamente, pera él y todos. Sin embargo no todo fue miel sobre hojuelas al principio, le costó mucho trabajo adaptarse a la vida normal, se había acostumbrado tanto a la emoción y el peligro, a luchar codo a codo con sus compañeros y amigos Bakugan que simplemente no podía estar tranquilo, moría de aburrimiento! Con el tiempo todo siguió su curso, y la vida de todos también...

Dan ya tenía novia, Marucho estaba adelantado un año y Alice tenía tantos pretendientes que no podías contarlos a todos. luego de nuevo volvió su mirada al cielo y se preguntó...qué sería de ella? de aquella chica valiente y hermosa que lo había deslumbrado, con su manera de luchar y su fuerza, y como no, con su belleza... ¿Qué sería de Fabia Sheen?

Lo último que supo fue que se había convertido en reina, y que ahora su pueblo estaba en paz. Lástima que estuvieran tan lejos, le gustaría volver a verla tan solo una vez más. Charlar un poco quizás, nunca tuvieron la oportunidad de hablar, de otra cosa que no fuesen peleas o problemas, le hubiera gustado saber más de ella, qué le gustaba...

Shun sacudió la cabeza varias veces, ¿qué rayos le pasaba? Cómo se ponía a pensar en eso ahora?...

-soy un idiota...-musitó para sí meneando la cabeza.

Una vez se arregló bajó al comedor y buscó algo en el refrigerador, cogió el cartón de leche y bebió tranquilamente del envase, una de las ventajas de vivir solo en un departamento propio pensó para sí. Él lo había decidido así cuando dijo que quería recomenzar con su vida. Su teléfono sonó un par de veces y de inmediato el apuesto muchacho lo cogió

-diga?... ah, eres tú Runo...

-hola Shun, lamento llamar tan temprano, te he despertado? –se escuchó la voz de la chica al otro lado de la bocina

-no, ya estaba de pie, que se te ofrece?

-es que como ya van a empezar las clases íbamos a dar una vuelta todos por ahí, no vienes?...-hubo un rato de silencio, Runo se estaba impacientando, le había dicho a Dan que él no iría pero su noviecito insistió tanto en que le llamaran que no tuvo de otra, al parecer la chica había acertado, el buen Shun se quedaría en casa...otra vez.

-...de acuerdo. Dónde les veo...-respondió el joven ligeramente sonriendo y Runo, aunque sorprendida se mostró contenta.

-en el parque, ya sabes cual...en una hora no llegues tarde! –y dicho esto colgó. Shun dio un ligero suspiro. La verdad no era de salir mucho con los muchachos, no porque no los apreciara, sino porque siempre acababa con dolor de cabeza, producto de las idioteces de Dan Kuso, que en más de una había metido las cuatro patas. Pero hoy tenía algo raro. Desde que pensó en ella no había logrado sacarla de su cabeza, a lo mejor si peleaba un rato con Dan se le olvidaba, y de paso ayudaba a la salud mental de Runo, que no tenía idea de cómo se había enamorado de ese chico...

-enamorarse?...-de nuevo meneó la cabeza. Eso no era para él... estaba más que visto que con las mujeres no daba una. Bueno, era atractivo, tenía dinero, pero su personalidad fría y demasiado tranquila no le ayudaba mucho, además de que no estaba realmente interesado en ellas... salvo aquella joven princesa que lo dio todo por proteger a su gente, y que sin que él se lo propusiera había terminado fascinándolo...pero eso era solo una locura suya. Ella estaba muy lejos y tal vez ni siquiera volverían a verse...

-no de nuevo! –pensó enojado. Otra vez ella en sus pensamientos, es que no se cansaba de auto torturarse? Mejor se alistaba ya, a ver si el aire fresco lo despejaba un poco

Se dio el tiempo suficiente para arreglarse mejor y luego salió de casa, una suerte que su departamento estuviera solo a unas cuantas cuadras del parque, de todos modos sería el primero en llegar, no quería empezar tan temprano las discusiones y seguro que si llegaba tarde las muchachas le reñirían... mas de pronto, algo al otro lado de la calle llamó su atención.

Una joven de cabellos azulados, largos hasta media espalda, llevaba un broche blanco en el cabello y un vestido sin mangas hasta las rodillas, iba en dirección al parque...Shun abrió los ojos como platos...podría ser ella? Veloz como el viento y sin saber bien porqué, se apresuró a cruzar la calle para llegar hasta ella. cuando hubo llegado la hermosa chica no estaba mas ahí.

-qué demonios me pasa! –exclamó más para sí que nada. luego sacudiendo la cabeza echó a correr al lugar de siempre, donde quedaba con los chicos.

Detrás de un árbol aquella chica se asomó con cuidado y le miró marcharse. Fabia suspiró y se recargó la espalda contra el árbol. La había visto! Shun la había visto! Pero nunca creyó que él fuera el primero en verla, bueno, no cabía duda que aunque el tiempo hubiera pasado él seguía igual... no, mucho mejor, el cabello largo le sentaba de maravilla, su rostro varonil y apuesto, tal y como ella recordaba. La joven sonrió un poco.

-que hago...-se preguntó a sí misma. Quería verlos, a todos. Preguntarles cómo les había ido, saber qué era de sus vidas, pero sobre todo, qué había pasado con el valiente guerrero de ojos dorados que la había impresionado tanto.

Cuando Shun llegó todos ya estaban ahí. En vano había pasado veinte minutos buscando a esa chica pero no dio con ella, y cuando por fin se reunió con los muchachos iba diez minutos de retraso, Runo lo miraba con las manos en la cadera

-creí haber dicho no llegues tarde señor ninja...

-es que yo...-el volteó a otro lado y todos le miraron como bicho raro- no, nada.

-Shun? Ocurre algo? –Dan frunció el ceño, aquí había algo raro, él no era así. El joven negó de nuevo y todos se fueron a dar una vuelta. Shun estuvo callado el resto del día, ni siquiera peleó con Dan como siempre, incluso si el muchacho lo provocaba. Por la tarde ellos regresaban a su casa, todos preocupados por su compañero, que estuvo ausente casi todo el paseo.

-seguro estás bien Shun? –interrogó Alice tomando la mano del muchacho, la chica no podía negar que él le gustaba mucho. Precisamente por eso no aceptaba a otros, pero el chico Ninja no parecía estar enterado.

-no es nada...-el esbozó una ligera sonrisa y la jovencita quedó colorada...-eh, Alice...

-si? -ella volteó cuando el chico pronunció su nombre

-alguna vez te ha pasado... que no puedes sacarte algo de la cabeza por más que quieras?

-pues sí...-respondió sincera la linda chica.

-y qué haces al respecto entonces?...-la voz de Shun sonaba seria, Alice meditó un poco y luego volvió a sonreírle

-pues lo arreglo. –Shun le miró sin entender- si algo te molesta es porque lo tienes pendiente, entonces solo termínalo.

El joven pareció animarse un poco, luego todos se despidieron y cada quien se marchó a casa, la limosina de Marucho lo recogió en la esquina, ofreció también llevar a Alice, Dan acompañó a su novia a casa y Shun dio rumbo a su departamento. Antes pudo ver claramente cómo el castaño tomaba de la mano a la chica y le abrazaba la cintura, parecía mentira, pero ambos estaban felices... se preguntó qué sería tener a alguien a tu lado de esa forma. Si lo pensaba bien, siempre fue de alguna manera muy solitario, y cuando vio los ojos de Fabia, supo que ella también...

-otra vez...! –se regañó mentalmente. Porqué de pronto le asaltaba todo esto. Y por qué lo había pensado justo ahora, justo ese día, y por qué diablos sentía ese vacío de todos los días más fuerte el día de hoy? La respuesta era bastante clara: estaba harto de su soledad.

-Shun?...-una voz conocida a sus espaldas pronunció su nombre y el chico de ojos de oro se giró a prisa. Ahí estaba la joven de esa mañana, mirándole con esos hermosos ojos de esmeralda. El muchacho aguzó la mirada. Será que se volvió loco? O a lo mejor su inconsciente le jugaba una mala pasada... en verdad ella estaba ahí, parada frente a sus ojos?

-Fabia?...tu, tú eres Fabia...verdad?-preguntó algo dudoso todavía. Parecía ella, pero lucía mucho mas bella que la última vez que la vio, sus cabellos ahora más largos se movían ligeramente con la brisa nocturna y la luna enmarcaba bellamente una espléndida figura...

-hola...cuanto tiempo...-ella pareció sonreír.- yo... vine...um...de visita... y...

-tu eras la chica de esta mañana, verdad? –Shun le miró sereno- porqué escapaste Fabia?

-es que... bueno. –ella no supo qué decir. Siempre fue fuerte y orgullosa, pero estar delante de este chico y esa mirada dorada tan tranquila, la desarmaba por completo...-me, sentí nerviosa...

Shun pareció sonreír

-por mi?...

-que?...-las mejillas de la muchacha enrojecieron- N-No!... por qué crees que...

-fui el único que te vio –el joven dibujó una atrevida media sonrisa, sonrojada se veía adorable. Aparentemente el tiempo de paz también había ablandado a la fiera guerrera...

-pero yo no...-el joven se aproximó despacio hasta quedar frente a ella, recordando las palabras que Alice le había dicho momentos atrás "_si algo te molesta es porque lo tienes pendiente, entonces solo termínalo" _ cogió a la joven de la cintura y luego de sonreírle posó un delicado beso en sus labios.

Fabia se tensó unos segundos, definitivamente no esperaba eso...pero lo agradecía infinitamente. Para qué negarlo si esa era la razón por la que se encontraba ahí, de inmediato rodeó el cuello del muchacho con ambos brazos y correspondió de buena gana al beso. Pero dios! Que hombre, seguro había besado a muchas chicas, lo hacía de maravilla!

Shun fue delicado, suave en un principio, no quería asustarla, perlo luego decidió ir un poco más lejos y sutilmente pidió permiso a la chica para explorar su boca, ella entreabrió los labios y dejó al muchacho deleitarse plenamente, sintió las piernas flaquearle y el la sostuvo con un poco mas de fuerza para darle más apoyo. Cuando se separaron ambos estaban agitados por la falta de aire, pero sonrientes, Shun en especial, ya no sentía ese hueco de la mañana, ahora se sentía mejor que nunca, y era porque ella estaba ahí...

De pronto un repentino pensamiento ensombreció el semblante del chico de ojos dorados, Fabia le miró sin entender bien y cuando él la soltó la joven se llevó una mano al pecho

-que ocurre?...-preguntó insegura. Rayos este chico si que era complicado, primero la besaba y luego se apartaba?

-te irás...verdad?...-susurró con voz queda. A lo que Fabia mostró una sonrisa y cogió su mano

-no si tengo algún motivo para quedarme...-Shun levantó la mirada y sus ojos brillaron de nuevo

-lo tienes alteza?...-preguntó divertido

-dámelo tu...-respondió la joven y de nuevo lo besó.

Shun se sentía bien, luego de tantos años ese vacío por fin se había llenado. Sonrió para sí mismo e igual que Dan hace un momento, cogió la mano de la joven y la rodeó de la cintura, ambos se miraron contentos y se encaminaron al departamento del muchacho, iba a ser un alboroto total mañana cuando ellos se enteraran, pero qué más daba, estaba feliz. ¿quién le viera ahora...el inconquistable por fin se había enamorado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bueno eso fue todo, espero que les haya gustado, a mi me agradó bastante, que piensan, tengo futuro aquí en el fandom? Dejen sus review para saber vale? También dejé abierto para una posible continuación, les gustaría ver a Fabia como estudiante universitaria?...

Bueno por mi parte me despido, y de nuevo **Kona-chan**, (perdona el atrevimiento jijij pero se oye mono XD ) muchas felicidades y que la pases bonito, un beso y un abrazo de tu amiga Emperatriz.


End file.
